custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zanywoop/You just haven't met me yet-
Or maybe you have? See, I've been over at CHFW postin' and all that jazz, and I decided it was time to start up over here. So, who am I? Being a young amateur MOC-ist started somewhere- specifically with Pahnrhak, my first set- because that is of course where it all began. I only really felt confident with my building skills to post any of them until very recently- suffice to say, I've been reading this wiki for awhile, getting MOC and story ideas. But, on to the important notice- The mocs! Our heroes! Let's start with Toa- our main heroes, in this case, follow the classic six team members- three female, three male. Please note, all toa, matoran, and turaga of Iron(or is it steel, I can never remember...), fire, and plantlife are going to be female over in my universe- that's just the way things work. IMG 0111.JPG|Let's start with my Self-MOC, Toa lemiddus (Leh-mide-uss), wielder of magnetism. Really, really off-colored Toa of magnetism, but hey. He possesses normal strength and reflexes, average intelligence and slightly above average powers. But his true power comes from his kanohi Yire, or mask of Craftmanship. Anything he builds can be wielded by him perfectly- And note the homemade gauntlets he's rockin'. IMG 0116.JPG|We'll go Boy-girl. This next one is Erista, Toa of Lightning. Most females wield Axes, while their Male counterparts wield swords (tradition), so we see her sporting a heavy lightning laced War-axe and a shield. Kanohi currently undecided.... IMG 0119.JPG|Ah Jeyid, toa of Air. Imagine a friendly, outgoing individual, who goes Rahi-dung crazy in a fight. The mask of The BEast is at fault for this, raising his Adrenaline to near fatal levels and clouding his judgement more than morning fog. He si in fact known to use the air in enemies lungs to blow them apart form the inside. Gruesome. IMG 0105.JPG|Preyfo, Toa of Fire, is an extreme Tomboy- Did you note the sword? But on top of that, justice is her goal. I hate to say this, but she's the Anti-Tahu-sort of. And we'll all see how well that'l turn out for her. IMG 0113.JPG|The magnetic marksman, Marekost (Mair- ihi cost) is a spear-thrower who uses both his mask of quick transport and his magnetic abilities to guide his aim. IMG 0120.JPG|The largest Toa, Griedelos (Gry-del-los) Wields the traditional axe and strong Plant-life abilities, contorting the jungle into her weapon. Matoran- and their Kaitas Voya-Nui style Matoran, on the run from Karzahni. They made it as far as the southern-most continent (on the left-hand side, that is). Nowhere to run, and gaining enemies in the wild-life, they are running out of options... I will note that I have given them one saving grace- a few islands back they discovered Inscription, allowing them to inscribe new mask powers on to their old ones, making it essentially two masks in one. Of course, they only ever inscribe the mask of Power onto their masks, making them servicable for matoran. IMG 0135.JPG|Masatin, spunky fire Matoran, and essentially Lemiddus's Guide (though she prefers Bodyguard) IMG 0138.JPG|Flippy hammer-arms! IMG 0134.JPG|Jorot, Earth Blacksmith- and a giant hand. Notably bears one of the three masks of craftmanship- so of course Lemiddus poses a threat to him. IMG 0132.JPG|Fair, just, and cursed with the mask of truth (echoes...)! Reqai is deputy leader of the pretty-much only Militia. IMG 0126.JPG|Ostraejir is the titan that breaks the enemy lines. Or he could if he could ever be in one place at one time. IMG 0131.JPG|Lekajri is judge, jury and executor, leader of all refugee matoran. IMG 0130.JPG|Quite reclusive, and a slight pyromaniac. No one really talks to him. No one really knows him. His name is De'xoy. IMG 0129.JPG|Please. For the love of all that's holy, pretend he doesn't exist. If he only wasn't part of the ridiculously fast Hiise, they'd drop him in a heartbeat. IMG 0124.JPG|Hiise- take her or leave her, but you can't beat her. She is the reason the resistance lasted how it did- barely attached, bickering and dysfunctional. Welcome to our heroes. Top Notch collection evryone has their MOC's their proud of- I call mine the Top Notch Collection. THis houses several revamps and makuta as of now, but I have a skakdi in the wings and one or two Rahi. IMG 0153.JPG|Does anyone do Hordika anymore? I can only think of Gorta offhand... Also, I won't reveal the identities of these figuresas of now, though they will play heavy on later plots. IMG 0157.JPG|You can probably figure this one out- I'll give you a hint- This is perhaps my favorite model. Almost everything about him is custom, from the armor on the legs, to the gauntlets he wears (oops- that's two hints). Also, the mask isn't final- I'm trying to work on the mask I want him wear. IMG 0160.JPG|Blaxk and Blue means a toa of shockwaves, from the smallest quivers to the quakes that make Mata Nui himself tremble (Literally). This MOC was designed to show off how the smallest details effect a model- like the chest with so many blue spots on it. IMG 0107.JPG|Harbinger of Karzahni. I think you now know his purpose in our tale... A toa of sonics blessed with the mask of duplicity- an interesting Kanohi which alllows the wearer to duplicate himself anywhere within a 50-meter radius. IMG 0141.JPG|DJ, spin that crazy music! Makuta's here on the scene! Because my story starts at the matoran civil war (no-one expects the matoran civil war!), makuta are not as of yet evil or even heard about all that much. IMG 0144.JPG|Female Makuta. All my makuta are full custom's, certainly different from most of my other moc's. IMG 0149.JPG|My largest MOC to date, and man is the thing huge. WHile you'll find Makuta mostly as adorably small scientists in my story, don't discount the likes of Teridax, Miserix, or Sanguinax here. Don't worry- he has no reason to bite. IMG 0148.JPG|What'r makuta minus a makuta's best friend, the Rahkshi? This one is kind of old, so I'm not that proud it anymore- I intend to redesign it one day- but check out that custom spine! More to come Listen, I must leave, so I guess the other MOC's will have to wait. Sorry. Category:Blog posts